Demon Dance Revolution
by MereMew
Summary: Inuyasha and company. They fight monsters, save worlds, insult each other until no more, how would they compete when they come into Kagome's world and try their latest game, "Dance, Dance Revolution?"


Demon Dance Revolution  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. My friends, Clear Shadow and Sharpsnout own Chiyumi and Ashi. I just thought this would be entertaining for Inuyasha fans.  
  
"I'm glad all of you could come." Kagome invited everyone in the gang inside. "Make yourselves at home."  
  
Then, she notices Inuyasha sniffing around at his unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't really make yourself at home." Miroku comments as he and Kagome watch him in sweat drops.  
  
"What? It's not every day you go to a new, mixed up world, you know."  
  
"I hate to say this, but he does have a point. This new world is rather odd."  
  
"I know." Shippo interrupts Miroku, "No forests, funny houses, and the people here sure are strange."  
  
"Yes, but the women are still pretty cute, here.  
  
Kagome starts looking irritated as Miroku begins chatting with Shippo  
  
"YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE MONSTERS AND DEMONS AND OTHER SCARY STUFF ROAMING AROUND!"  
  
"That's a good thing!" The two of them say together.  
  
"This sure is a nice place you got here." Sango randomly comments, "Any demon would give anything to destroy a place like this."  
  
"Uhh.thanks."  
  
"Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Who knows what goes on in the minds of demon hunters."  
  
Inuyasha is still browsing around the house wondering how anyone could live they way Kagome did. He begins looking through her grandfather's weird, but expensive antiques.  
  
"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
  
"What? What does this thing do?"  
  
"Uh, that's a good question."  
  
Sango interrupts, "Hey. Has anyone seen Kirara?"  
  
"I thought she was just with you."  
  
"Geez, can't you keep that thing on a leash?"  
  
"Why don't I put YOU on a leash and see how you like it?"  
  
"Kirara? Where did you go?" Kagome notices Miroku and Shippo staring, "Don't just stand there, guys. Help us look for her."  
  
Miroku and Kagome pause and stare.  
  
"I'll help, in exchange that you bare me a child."  
  
::WHACK!!!::  
  
Miroku is pounded face down on the floor. Shippo slowly glides away from the scene, hoping he's not next.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't forget her?" Inuyasha asks Sango.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER FORGET KIRARA!"  
  
"::Minion Obsession::"  
  
Just then, the whole gang hears a slight noise from downstairs.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"It's coming from downstairs"  
  
"A DEMON! LET'S TAKE IT DOWN!"  
  
"WE DON"T HAVE DEMONS IN THIS WORLD!!!"  
  
Everyone sneaks downstairs and finds Kirara playing with a strange mat covered with arrows and shapes.  
  
"Kirara? How did you get down here? Huh? What he heck is that thing?"  
  
"It's a dancing mat"  
  
Shippo takes a close look at the strange object. "What kind of a demon dances?"  
  
"For the last time, THERE ARE NO DEMONS HERE!"  
  
"Then you sure have a strange way of decorating." Miroku comments as Inuyasha sniffs it.  
  
"It's not to decorate, either. It's part of a video game."  
  
"A video what?"  
  
"Video game. It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"A game?" Shippo bounces, "Sounds like fun! Let's play."  
  
Kagome looks in concern. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's a pretty tough game."  
  
Sango decides to join. "I guess I could give it a try."  
  
"Let me get it started."  
  
Kagome plugs the game in and flashes appear on the screen. Inuyasha jumps back and pulls out his sword.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA! IT'S PART OF THE GAME!"  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Kagome sweat drops.  
  
"Let's Max." A voice comes from the television and Inuyasha begins to attack.  
  
"INUYASHA! IT'S JUST THE GAME!"  
  
Sango jumps in; "There might be a demon in there preparing to attack!"  
  
Kagome sweat drops again.  
  
"Look, All of you just sit down and watch me."  
  
"Watch you what?"  
  
"Play the game! I'll show you that there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Select your style." The voice speaks again as music begins to play. Kagome begins stepping on the shapes choosing certain categories of the game.  
  
"Select Difficulty." She begins stepping again.  
  
Shippo looks around all frustrated, "Where's that noise coming from?"  
  
"Where's that voice coming from?"  
  
"Just pay attention before you hurt yourself."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Oh, brother!"  
  
"Select Music." A list of different songs was shown to choose from. Kagome steps on the mat once again as she explains how to play.  
  
"See, the basic thing of the game is to dance to the correct beat of music. As they show the arrow, you step on that certain arrow on the mat."  
  
Everyone pays close attention while Inuyasha gives a sullen look as if it were a stupid waste of time.  
  
"It's probably easier if I just showed you." Kagome continues.  
  
She steps on the mat choosing a song. "Now watch closely."  
  
The music starts and arrows begin flashing and moving on the screen. Kagome steps on the arrows on the mat, dancing to the beat. Inuyasha gives a look of "DUH!" as she begins dancing. Kirara, however, began swinging her tail to the beat. Everyone else just stares in amazement as if they've never seen the work of technology, (Well, actually they really haven't seen the work of technology. They don't have it.)  
  
Kagome finishes her moves and gets an "A" on her dancing score.  
  
"Anyone wanna give it a try?"  
  
Sango stands. "I guess I'll go for it."  
  
"I'M NEXT!" Shippo jumps.  
  
"Why would anyone come up with crazy things like this?" Inuyasha whispers to Miroku.  
  
"I guess it's their best way of entertainment or something."  
  
"Heh! Then I'd hate to see their worst."  
  
"That's it! You're doing pretty good." Kagome guides Sango through the game.  
  
"Hey, this is hard."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."  
  
"Hey! Can I have a turn, now?"  
  
"Sure. Go right ahead."  
  
"You sure you can handle something like that, Shippo? It seems rather hard for someone with short, stubby legs."  
  
"Hey! I can do this. Just watch me!"  
  
Kagome restarts the game as Shippo stretches and warms up.  
  
"::OK. I can do this!::"  
  
"Get ready, Shippo."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The music begins and Shippo focuses hard on the flashing arrows. He slowly steps on the arrows trying to get it perfect as if his life depended on it. He didn't seem as good as Kagome was. He began getting boo's from the screen and it started to irritate him.  
  
"What'd you say? I ought to bite your head off you big bully!" Everyone else begins laughing while Inuyasha just glares in confusion.  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
"You stink, Shippo!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
MereMew: ASHI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Miroku: "He must have snuck out of Sharpsnout!"  
  
::Glomp:: "He's not the only one!"  
  
Miroku: AAGH!  
  
MereMew: CHIYUMI!!!???  
  
Kagome: How did you guys get here?  
  
Chiyumi: We just wanted to see what you were doing.  
  
Ashi: Shippo, you really stink!  
  
Shippo: Hey! I'd like to see you try!  
  
Ashi: I can beat you!  
  
MereMew: Please, not now!  
  
Chiyumi: Why not? We just wanna have some fun. :: Tightly hugs Miroku::  
  
MereMew: You two have to get out of here!  
  
Ashi: What did we do? Are we in trouble?  
  
MereMew: No, but you and I will be if you don't get out of here!  
  
Chiyumi: Why?  
  
MereMew: I never got permission from Clear Shadow or Sharpsnout to use you guys. If they find out you're here, I'm dead!  
  
Chiyumi: Nah! They won't care.  
  
MereMew: You haven't been in Clear Shadow's head that long have you?  
  
Ashi: Oh, OK.  
  
Chiyumi: Clear Shadow's right! You are no fun!  
  
MereMew: ::grunt:: Can we get on with this!?  
  
Shippo sits on the floor, upset over his loss. "I really do stink!"  
  
"Maybe you just need to wait until you're a little..taller."  
  
"You're turn, Miroku."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Who else? Just try."  
  
"Well, I guess so.... Would it attract you more?"  
  
Sango shoves Miroku towards the mat. Kagome restarts.  
  
"I suggest you start easy for your first try."  
  
"No sweat. Give me more difficulty. I can take it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"OK"  
  
Kagome sets it up to hard level and picks a song. As the music starts and the arrows flashed. Miroku just stands there. Everyone else is just staring wondering why he's not moving. Miroku, with his eyes closed, suddenly drops his staff.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm getting my staff to guide me."  
  
Everyone suddenly drops. ::BAM!::  
  
"How can you're staff teach you how to dance?"  
  
"Dance? Why would I do that?"  
  
"THAT'S THE POINT OF THE GAME!!!!! PAY ATTENTION, WILL YOU?"  
  
"FAILED!" The game shouts.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
::SWEAT DROPS::  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"C'mon! It'll be fun."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Inuyasha? Just try it. C'mon!"  
  
"Oh, alright. If it'll shut you up."  
  
Once again, Kagome restarts the game.  
  
Inuyasha stands without a care in the world. The music starts, the arrows flash, and away he goes. Everyone is amazed at how good he was at the game.  
  
"Wow, for someone who doesn't like this game, you sure are good, Inuyasha."  
  
"He might be better than you, Kagome."  
  
"WHAT? I don't think so. Hey, Inuyasha, how about a match."  
  
"Why so soon. Are you afraid someone might beat you, like me?  
  
"Grrr.We'll see about that."  
  
"So, it is a challenge."  
  
"Let's dance!"  
  
The music starts and the thickheaded couple glare at each other. Kagome starts the game. The music plays, arrows are flashing, and the two started dancing. It began slowly, but soon enough, it became an all out dancing war! Everyone gave eye-popping stares with sweat drops as the two of them kept dancing head to head. They focused hard on their moves and it seemed like they could go on forever. The music played faster and Kagome had a little slip.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Can't take the pressure?"  
  
"I just slipped!"  
  
"You should give up while you can."  
  
"I'm just getting started."  
  
"::Is they're anything those two don't argue about?::" Sango thinks to herself.  
  
"Heh, you bad enough in our world. You can't even face anything in your own world. How pathetic."  
  
That's when it crossed the line.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" ::BAMF!::  
  
Miroku: Um, MereMew, wrong onomatopoeia!  
  
MereMew: Oops! ::Darn you, Sharpsnout::  
  
::THUD!::  
  
"HEY, YOU CHEATER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"  
  
"Would the two of you calm down? It's just a game, right?"  
  
"Don't even try. Everything is all out war to them."  
  
"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID I'LL BEAT YOU!"  
  
"Maybe I should barge in."  
  
"Huh? SESSHOUMARU???!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"Heh? Did you really think I'd miss this chance to compete with you, little brother? Step aside."  
  
::SWEAT DROP::  
  
"He wants to.DANCE?"  
  
"When it comes to competing with Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru would never miss an opportunity." Jaken barges in.  
  
"Who asked you, you ugly toad?"  
  
"What did you call me!? I'm a whipping boy!"  
  
The game starts and Sesshoumaru begins dancing like the wind. Everyone gives an even bigger eye-popping look just knowing that he could dance.  
  
"Oh, wow!?"  
  
"Inuyasha, he's even better than you."  
  
Inuyasha remained speechless.  
  
"WOW! It's a new record! AA"  
  
"Way to go lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken then suddenly notices Kirara behind him, giving the look of hunger.  
  
"Uh-oh!..Nice.kitty!.AAAAHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kirara chases the insane, ugly toad.thingy all over the room! Everyone barely notices.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Time to take my leave now." Sesshoumaru exits. Jaken, then bashes Kirara on the head with his staff, giving him the chance to get away.  
  
"What..was that all about?" Miroku wonders.  
  
"Inuyasha seems kind of a joke compared to him."  
  
"HEY! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?"  
  
"I can take anyone down easily, especially him and you!"  
  
"Maybe in fighting, but certainly not in dancing."  
  
"Who cares about you're stupid dancing, anyway?"  
  
The others barge in trying to break up the fight.  
  
"OK! Knock it off you two."  
  
"Modesty isn't they're best virtue, is it?"  
  
"Like I said. Everything is nothing but war to them."  
  
The three of them watch as Inuyasha and Kagome continue arguing.  
  
"AWESOME DANCER!"  
  
Everyone freezes as they hear the voice coming from the screen. The music was playing and arrows were flashing, but no one was on the mat. Everyone looks closer at the mat and notices a tiny spot bouncing all over the mat. (Doing a good job at the game, I might add.)  
  
Everyone: MYOUGA!!!!!!!????????  
  
"UH! Oh.. Hello."  
  
::BIG SWEAT DROPS!::  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh..What does it look like I'm doing? I wanted to give the game a try, myself."  
  
"WOW! It's a new record! AAA"  
  
"DUH! Uh-Oh!"  
  
"WOW! He got high score!"  
  
Shippo falls down laughing. "LOL!!! HE GOT BEATEN BY A FLEA!!!!! INUYASHA'S A LOOOOOSSERRRRR!!!!"  
  
"Didn't you say that once before in Clear Shadow's song?"  
  
Inuyasha flows with rage and humiliation. "MYOUGA!!!??????"  
  
"Uh.Would a small game of checkers cool you down, master?" 


End file.
